Blue Bloods: Fright Night
by devildog3479
Summary: Continuation of Friends, families and love ones universe. A murder on a college campus leads Danny and Baez to discover a connection to the victim to a Reagan. A potential political hot potato lands in Frank's lap just a couple weeks before the election. Jamie meets his new partner and a person from his past comes back during a traffic stop as it could affect him and Eddie.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the continuation of the Friends, Family and Love ones story line. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, input and all that. I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or the characters. This story is the for the benefit of the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Blue Bloods: Fright Night**

 **Danny and Linda's House**

 **Staten Island New York**

Danny Reagan walked downstairs tying his tie as he prepared for the swing tour that he was assigned that day. His wife and kids were in the living room. Linda was helping the boys with their homework. "Hey."

"Hey hon, sleep well?" Linda asked as Danny came over and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah pretty good." Danny answered as he went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He walked back out into the living room. "How was school boys?"

"Pretty good. Got a big test coming up in a couple days." Jack replied to his father's question without looking up from his math book.

"He is also trying to get the attention of Cheryl Patterson." Sean remarked with a smirk. He got a slap on his arm from Jack.

"Hey Jack don't hit your brother, and Sean don't rat out your brother." Linda remarked as she caught her boys before the fight got more involved. She then looked over at her husband. "Last days of swing tour right?"

"Thankfully yeah." Danny replied as he took a sip of his coffee. He checked his watch. "I got to go. Boys listen to your mother. Babe I'll see later."

"Bye love you." Linda said as Danny gave her a kiss.

"Love you more." Danny answered putting on his suit coat and opening the front door.

"Love you most." Linda finished off their saying as Danny closed the door.

 **Erin's apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Andrew, are you sure you want to come to my office Halloween party?" Erin asked her boyfriend Dr. Andrew Parker who was sitting in the living room going over some of his cases from the hospital. "You don't have to come you know?"

"Erin Reagan, are you trying to get out of going yourself?" Andrew said looking over the couch with a sly smile on his face. He saw her bring over a wine glass to the couch and set it down. "Don't forget we are making an appearance at my department's party on Saturday?"

"I know that is why I am asking." Erin stated with a smile on her face. She missed her daughter who was now living at Columbia, but enjoyed the freedom of the empty nest a little bit more, especially with her relationship with Andrew growing more serious. "Two parties in two nights, seems like a lot."

"No its fine. I am off till Sunday starting that Thursday night so I rather spend it with you living it up." Andrew replied with a smile on his face. He took her hands in his. "Besides you promised to let me see the costume you picked out. I rather not wait till Saturday."

Erin smiled as she leaned in and kissed him deeply. "Now my dear doctor isn't the wait worth it."

Andrew and Erin shared a good laugh at that.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Garrett stood in the office of Frank Reagan with his hands on his hips. He was waging the same battle that he had been for a week. "Come on Frank it's for a good cause."

"I'm not arguing that the cause isn't good enough, but why do I have to dress up." Frank Reagan stated as he signed off on the last report of the day before he would leave for a costume dinner benefitting the Police Benevolent Society and the Police Sports League. He looked back at Baker who had a smile on her face. "I don't see Baker dressing up for the holiday."

"She isn't the police commissioner and she wasn't invited." Garrett stated with a sly smile on his face at the comment. He then turned to Baker. "No offense."

"None taken sir." Baker replied with her own smile.

"Besides the mayor is going to be there as well. I believe as Professor Xavier." Garrett stated as he looked down at his phone as he got text messages.

"Who?" Frank asked looking up at Garrett.

"Head of the X-Men." Garrett stated looking up from his phone and stared at Frank who still looked confused. "You have two grandsons and you don't know X-Men."

"So who am I going as tonight?" Frank asked not answering Garrett's question.

"Well not Teddy Roosevelt that is sure." Garrett stated as he looked at the Police Commissioner. He pulled out a picture and handed it to him. "You are going to go as Rollie Fingers."

"Not that the great Rollie Fingers wouldn't be flattered, but why him?" Frank stated as he got up and walked around the desk. "How come not Rick Gossage?"

"I heard that look is already taken by him." Garrett replied as he turned as Frank walked past him. Frank picked up the folder from the coffee table. "Look it's a hour, you shake some hands, you take some pictures, you make a few comments on how donating is a good thing, and then you are out."

"If I'm out in a half-hour I be happy." Frank remarked setting the folder in his briefcase. He then saw Garrett's look. "Forty-five minutes at the most."

"Deal." Garrett caved after trying to fight this fight for the better part of a week. He checked his phone for the last time that day. "Tomorrow you have an interview with the times discussing the recent spike in crime over in Bed-Stuy."

"That is because of the lack of jobs and opportunities in the community." Frank stated as he handed the briefcase to Baker.

"Try not to go with that answer." Garrett cautioned him with another smile on his face.

"Have a good night." Frank stated walking out of the office.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Hey Reagan, how was the life in the tropics?" Sgt. Renzulli asked Jamie who walked into the precinct and towards the locker room.

"Not bad sarge." Jamie answered shaking his old TO's hand. In his other hand he held his uniform on a coat hanger. "Janko had to run back to her apartment, she had to grab a different uniform top, but she'll be on time."

"Yeah she called me in case you forgot to give me the message." Sgt. Renzulli replied with a smile on his face. He turned and motioned the young office who was in his office to come out into the hallway. "Office Taylor Rodriguez, this is Office Jamie Reagan, who will be your TO."

"Nice to meet." Jamie said holding out his hand to the five foot five woman. Her black hair was done in a short bun, green intelligent eyes and natural beauty. Her hand adored a single ring on her left ring finger.

"Pleasure is mine Officer Reagan. Look forward to learning from you." Officer Rodriguez stated as a scared smile came across my face. "I'm glad to be assigned to one of the best."

"Thank you." Jamie stated with a little bit of blush coming across his face. Officer Rodriguez moved off back into the office as Sgt. Renzulli and Jamie started towards the locker room. "Does she know…."

"Yes I already briefed her on your and Janko's relationship, besides you two are good anyway. Always professional." Sgt Renzulli answered Jamie's statement. He then stopped and looked at his old boot. "Anyway, she is fresh and needs someone like you to help learn the proper ways to the job. You're good at it. You did it with Vinny, and Janko, so I have every confidence you can do it again."

"Thanks a lot sarge." Jamie told his old TO with a smile with the vote of confidence that was given to him.

"You're welcome." Sgt. Renzulli replied with another handshake. He walked back to his office to finish the paperwork of the new officer. He past Eddie on his way. "Hey Janko, welcome back. Nice tan."

"Thanks sarge." Eddie replied as she came up next to Jamie. "What's that about?"

"Met my new partner." Jamie replied as they walked towards the locker rooms.

"Oh the boot." Eddie stated with a nod from Jamie. She tossed him a smile as she pushed open the women's locker room. "Should I be jealous?"

"Of a married woman Janko. I highly doubt it." Jamie replied with a sly smile on his face as they entered the separate locker rooms laughing.

 **Upper West Side**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The RMP pulled to a stop behind the Toyoata Forerunner. The two officers got out and walked on either side of the car until the driver side officer reached the driver's door. "License and regristration ma'am?"

"Sure thing officer. Is something wrong?" The driver asked pulling out the license and the regristation and handing it to the officer.

"Yes your right blinker and brake light are both out." The officer replied as he took the information and studied it with his flashlight. He looked inside the car and noticed a person laying down in the back seat. "Who is that ma'am?"

"My friend Ashley." The driver stated as she looked back towards the prone figure laying in the backseat. "We are on the way home from a charity function and she had too much to drink."

The passenger side officer noticed the women in the back seat and looked over at her partner. "It's the mayor's wife."

"Oh. Ms. Parker is it ok if we check on Ms. Poole?" The driver's side officer asked.

Before the driver had a chance to answer, Ashely Poole stirred in the backseat and started towards the door. "We home. Okay Sarah, thanks for the ride."

"No Ashley we got stopped by the police because….." The driver started to say but Ashely Poole was already opening the door and trying to get out of the car.

The passenger side officer noticed this and quickly got over to the door to help up Ashley Poole after she stumbled out. She tried to help her back to her feet. "Are you alright Ms. Poole?

In her state, Ms. Poole unaware of where and who was around her, when she felt the hands of someone unfamiliar on her and she out of instinct swung at the officer and missed. The officer's partner came around before the punch and helped the officer keep her steady. The female officer asked her partner. "What do you want to do Baxter?"

"Put her back in the car. I don't think she knew what was happening." The driver side officer stated helping to put Ashely Poole back in the car. He then waited for the door to close and walk back around. He handed the information back to the driver. "I wrote up a warning. Get Ms. Poole home and get the lights fix."

"Yes sir thank you." The driver said with a smile on her face. She put the information away. "Have a good night."

"You do the same." The officer stated. The pair waited for the car to drive away before starting back to their patrol car. They were unaware of the young woman recording the whole thing from an upstairs window.

 **Columbia University**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I tell you Baez, I hate the week of Halloween." Danny told his partner Maria Baez as they walked towards the crime scene on the university campus of Columbia. "People get all crazier this week."

"I hear you Reagan. Remember the nine call outs last year around this time." Baez stated as they walked closer to the sealed off area of the campus grounds. The officer held up the tape as they ducked under it. The coroner was already there working near the body who was dressed up like Frankenstein. "Any chance this is a joke and we can go back to our coffee?"

"No joke detective. Victim here is dressed as Frankenstein." The coroner reported as she got up and looked at Danny and Baez. "Time of death was at least two hours ago."

"Any identification on our victim here?" Danny asked getting a nod from the coroner who passed over a wallet. Danny opened it up. "Name is Samuel Henderson from Albany, 20 years old."

Baez shook her head and looked at the coroner as she made notes. "Cause of death?"

"Multiple stab wounds to the chest." The coroner mentioned as she looked down at the body. She then looked back up. "I hate this time of the year."

"We understand doc, we really do." Danny stated as he handed the wallet over to a CSU tech who sealed up the wallet in a evidence bag. Danny knelt down near the body and proceeded to check out the area near it. A area on his neck looked clear of body paint where a necklace would be. "Looks like something was taken from the neck here. No body paint."

"So killing him was the only motive." Baez stated as Danny got up and nodded to him. She turned to the nearest officer. "Get an administrator down here so we can look at his records please."

The officer nodded and moved off as another came over close to Danny. "Detective we have a person at the tape who says she knows the victim?"

Danny and Baez looked over at the tape line. Danny didn't see the face right away since most were in costume. "Which one?"

"Sexy nurse with the auburn hair." The officer stated as he looked at the crowd again. That is when Danny saw her. The officer smiled at Danny. "Wouldn't mind having her give me a exam?"

"Hey numb nuts take it easy." Danny said sternly to the officer. The verbal bash got Baez's head shaking as she noticed the person too.

"What?" The officer said with his hands up.

"That's' his niece." Baez stated as they walked towards the tapeline.

"Oh sh….. Detective I'm sorry." The officer said to the back of Danny.

"Do something useful and start a canvass." Danny shouted back as they got near the tapeline. He motioned to Nicky to come to him and to the officer to let her past. "Nicky what are you doing here?"

"I know him Uncle Danny." Nicky stated as she looked at the body.

"Our victim?" Baez asked.

"Yeah, me and a couple others." Nicky replied with tears in her eyes as Baez and Danny looked at her.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. Was busy all weekend with the family, the holiday, events, plus work had me busy too. Hope you enjoy the chapter. As the story progresses i am hoping to have Eddie and Jamie grow stronger as a couple.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Nicky, you said you know the victim." Danny said to his niece at the precinct a short time later. Yet they were conducting the interview inside an interrogation room instead of a conference room. "How exactly do you know the victim?"

"We have class together." Nicky told her uncle and his partner in the room. She had been allowed to change but her custom was taken in for evidence. "Sam, me, Jessica, Robert all have a college trigonometry together."

"Nicky, why was Samuel out there where we found him?" Baez asked Nicky as she sat in the chair facing Nicky.

"Don't know, we thought he left with a girl that he was flirting with at the party." Nicky answered as she pulled out her phone, typed in her pass code and handed it to her uncle. She looked at him. "I know what you guys need, but I didn't kill him. I was still at the party when he was killed."

Danny opened up the pictures app and started to flip through them. "Here is our victim dancing with what looks like a carrot?"

Baez got up and looked at the picture and starting to scroll more through them as well. "Then a cat, an angel and I don't even know what the last one is?"

"Vampire Cheerleader." Nicky remarked.

"Oh." Danny replied as they continued through the photos getting to where Nicky was taking a selfie with another girl who was dressed as a French maid. "Who is the maid?"

"Jessica, my friend from my class." Nicky replied to her uncle's question.

"Ok, I don't think you killed him, but we need to verify your phone was working properly so it can confirm what you are telling us." Danny told Nicky who nodded. He passed off the phone to Baez who got up and walked out of the interrogation room. Danny shut the door behind her. "And you will tell your mother about this."

Nicky looked on in shock at her uncle. "Uncle Danny, I'm in college, and 19 I don't have to let her know."

"How do you think it will turn out for me when she finds out you knew the victim and could be a witness to the crime." Danny answered back as he came over to the table. He sat down on the edge of it. "I grew up with her, and when it comes to you, trust me I rather go back to my childhood days in dealing with her."

"Can't we keep this to ourselves?" Nicky again pleaded.

Danny shook his head. "No, because I have to put your name on the report as a witness. It is just easier telling her the truth okay?"

"Yes Uncle Danny." Nicky resigned to her uncle's wisdom.

"Ok come here." Danny told her wrapping her up in a big hug and kissing the top of her head. "Glad you are all right. Wait here till we find out about your phone ok."

Nicky nodded and sat back down in the chair. Danny opened the door and walked out in to the bullpen. Baez was working with Nicky's phone as he sat down on his desk. "How's it looking for her Baez?"

"Waiting on the cell company to confirm the data on the phone." Baez stated as she waited for the email. She looked over at Danny who was just sitting down at his desk. "How is she holding up?"

"I think she'll be alright, but doesn't want to tell her mother about this." Danny stated as he opened up his email and began to check off messages from his inbox. "I understand that she is worried that Erin will over blow it, but my sister does need to know."

"I understand, but look at it from Nicky's standpoint. She is trying to make her way in the world, and doesn't want to always be overprotected." Baez told her partner who leaned back in the chair. Her computer beeped with an email. "Look like Nicky is in the clear. Her phone is working properly."

"Alright, I'll send her on her way." Danny answered getting up from his chair after Baez passed the phone back to him. He walked to the interrogation room and opened the door. "Nicky you're good to go. I'll have an officer drive you back to campus."

"Ok Uncle Danny." Nicky replied walking out of the interrogation room and towards the officer that Danny motioned over.

Danny gave her shoulders a squeeze as he gave her phone back to her. "But still be close by in case we need to talk again, and tell your mother."

Nicky nodded as the officer walked behind her towards the exit. Danny returned to his desk. "Alright so we need to find out who our victim was with before he died."

"This should narrow down. Got this from Samuel's Facebook page." Baez told Danny who walked around the desk. "We are over you low down dirty dog. Came from Samuel's girlfriend Patricia Collins."

"Alright let's go talk to Patricia. What do you say partner, feel like going back to college?" Danny asked putting on his suit coat at his desk.

"Sure. Maybe I can actually pay attention in psych class this time." Baez said with a smirk as they walked towards the exit.

 **Bowery and East Broadway**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"So Rodriguez, how's your husband feel about you being a cop?" Jamie asked his new partner a hour into their tour as they were patrolling their assigned sector. They spent the first part of tour where Jamie was asking questions about procedure and having his new boot and him walking a small area of their sector so she could get use to the area.

"He's actually ok with it. He's a fireman." Officer Rodriguez mentioned with a smile as she turned her head to Jamie when he asked the question. Jamie tossed her a look and she nodded. "Yep met him at college, and we both want to protect and help people. He wanted to fight fires, and I wanted to protect people."

"Must make for some interesting family dinners." Jamie stated with a smile of his own. He then pulled the car up to a stop light.

"Sergeant Renzulli told me that you and Officer Janko are a couple." Officer Rodriguez asked getting a nod from Jamie as they waited on the light to change. "I know that you were severely wounded on the job 6 months ago and your relationship basically took off from there?"

"Yeah, us getting together as couple started after I got shot but she was my partner for two years." Jamie stated with a smile remembering the first night he met Eddie. He started to ease the RMP forwards as the light changed. "It's been an adjustment but we don't mind it."

Before Rodriguez could answer a black SUV blew past them nearly taking off their bumper. Jamie stopped in time. "Jesus, hit the lights."

Rodriguez nodded as Jamie took off after the SUV, which immediately started to pull off to the side of the road once they lights hit it. Jamie reached for his shoulder radio. "12-David to Central. Possible 10-10 DUI at Bowery and East Broadway. Request one additional unit my location."

"How do you want to do this?" Officer Rodriguez asked after Jamie finished the radio transmission.

"You take the lead and perform the field sobriety test." Jamie told her who nodded as they exited the car. Officer Rodriguez crossed over to the driver side as Jamie crossed over to the passenger side.

"License and registration ma'am?" Officer Rodriguez asked the female driver. She looked at the licenses and registration which was handed to her. "Ms. Davenport your name isn't on the registration, why are you driving the vehicle ma'am?"

"Well we were coming home….." A voice familiar to Jamie came from the SUV. Jamie swung the light in and saw his ex-fiancé Sydney sitting in the driver's seat.

"Rodriguez hang on a moment." Jamie told his boot as another RMP pulled up behind Jamie's and Rodriguez. It was Rigatti and Sanchez who jumped out. Jamie walked backwards towards Rigatti. "Rigatti you want to supervise Rodriguez on the field sobriety test?"

"Sure, what's going on Reagan?" Rigatti asked Jamie with a confused look on his face.

"It's my ex-fiancé behind the wheel." Jamie told him. Rigatti now saw the connection and patted Jamie on the shoulder moving towards the passenger side of the door. "If I get the information, can you run it for me?"

"Sure thing." Sanchez told Jamie as Rodriguez got Sydney of the car and towards the sidewalk. Jamie walked over to Rodriguez and collected the driver's license and handed it to Sanchez who climbed into the front seat of Jamie's RMP. Jamie watched as Rodriguez conducted the field sobriety test as Rigatti oversaw her administrating it. Sanchez came out a moment later. "Vehicle is clean, but she has points on her license for previous DUI charges that were reduced to misdemeanors."

"Thanks." Jamie stated as he saw Sydney fail the field test. Taylor stepped up behind her and placed the cuffs on her. Jamie walked on over to where they were and saw Sydney recognize him but didn't say anything. "How bad?"

"Couldn't pass more than half the test." Rodriguez stated as Rigatti pulled out the breathalyzer and had Sydney conduct the test. "Do you know her Officer Reagan?"

"You could say that Rodriguez." Rigatti answered for Jamie as he looked at the results. "Ms. Davenport blew a .09. You guys go ahead and take her in, we'll handle the passengers."

"Thanks Rigatti." Jamie stated as he helped Taylor escort Sydney back to their patrol car and safely placed her inside the backseat.

"How you doing Jamie?" Sydney finally said to Jamie as he buckled her in.

"Not that good Sydney." Jamie remarked as he pulled out and closed the door as they heard Rigatti and Sanchez call for dispatch to send cabs their direction to pick up the passengers and a tow vehicle. He saw Rodriguez's look of confusion. "She is my ex-fiancé. This is going to be interesting at the precinct."

Officer Rodriguez stared at Jamie as he walked back around and opened the driver's door.

 **Columbia University**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny Reagan and Maria Baez walked down hallway towards the dorm room of Patricia Collins room. As they arrived, they took up opposite sides on the door and knocked. "Patricia Collins NYPD open up please."

The door opened and Patricia slowly looked out into the hall as Maria and Danny held up their badges to her. She shook her head. It had been obvious she had been crying. "You found my Facebook post I take it."

"Can we come in?" Baez asked getting a nod from Patricia. Once inside Danny closed the door behind him.

"I felt bad after posting it but I didn't deleted it because it was how I felt." Patricia told them as she sat down on the bed. She took another tissue from the box on her desk near her bed. "But I wanted to break up with him and now he's dead."

"Patricia did you find out that he was cheating on you?" Danny asked getting a nod from the distraught ex-girlfriend.

"Once with a girl from his history class, another from is English class." Patricia stated as she dabbed her eyes a bit. "He stated they were just one time things, but when he cheated with me on a girl from his college trig class, that is when I wrote the Facebook status."

Baez looked at Patricia after making notes of the conversation. "Where were you at the time of Samuel's murder?"

"At work at a store just down the street from Campus." Patricia told them as she wrote down the address and manager who was on duty. "Here you go. Seen enough TV to know that you need that."

Danny nodded as Baez closed up the paper and stuck in her pocket. "Samuel was missing what could be a chain or necklace of sorts. Did he have that kind of stuff on when you were dating?"

"He didn't wear any decorative chains or necklace. Yet he did have his grandfather's bronze star from Vietnam that he wore." Patricia stated as she pulled out a picture and passed it over. Samuel had a picture where he proudly displayed the bronze star from a dog tag chain that also included dog tags. "His grandfather died a couple years ago from cancer, and since then he never let the bronze star out of his sight."

Danny shook his head before looking back at Patricia. "Patricia, did Samuel have any enemies or anyone that was angry with him?"

"Besides me, none that I can think of." Patricia remarked. Danny and Baez thanked her and left the room.

"So who would take a bronze star that our victim wore?" Baez asked as they walked towards the elevator.

"I don't know, but I'm going to make sure we get it back." Danny stated as the elevator doors opened.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie and Rodriguez were filling out the last bit of paperwork from their tour at the desk they had grabbed. For them besides Sydney's DUI arrest, it was a quiet night on tour. Jamie looked up and saw Eddie coming towards where they were at. "Hey Eddie. This is Officer Taylor Rodriguez my new partner."

"Hi." Eddie replied shaking Rodriguez's hand as she walked over to where Jamie was sitting. She saw him look up. "Why is everyone giving me the look like there is an IA investigation on me?"

"Officer Reagan, I'm going to get a coffee." Officer Rodriguez stated as she got up and walked away from the desk.

Eddie looked confused as Rodriguez walked away. "What's that about?"

They had talked when they first started dating about their past relationships, especially Sydney, so Jamie decided not to keep this from her. "We arrested my ex today for DUI."

Eddie was exhausted from tour so she didn't quite catch on. "What ex?"

"My ex-ex." Jamie replied as he finished filling out the paperwork getting up from the desk and grabbing a folder to put in.

"Whoa, that's must have been awkward." Eddie stated with Jamie nodding.

"Reagan, grab Rodriguez and get in here." Sgt. Renzulli told Jamie who started back towards his old TO's office with Rodriguez coming right behind him after setting her coffee down on the table. Inside were Rigatti and Sanchez standing before the desk. "Close the door Reagan."

Jamie shut the door before moving before the desk. He had informed Sgt. Renzulli of the situation when they brought Sydney to the precinct, to which his old TO said he handled it correctly, so he didn't know what this is about. "What's up Sarge?"

"Just to let you know, despite my efforts, there has been a charged levied against you Reagan by your ex-fiancé's lawyer." Sgt. Renzulli told them as he got up and handed the charge sheet. "Impropriety act. Stating that you deliberately passed off the test to your boot and other officers hoping to fail her."

"That's crazy sergeant. He did that to avoid that charge." Rodriguez stated standing up for Jamie with Rigatti and Sanchez nodding.

"Either the case, you four have to be here at 8 in the morning to talk to IA." Sgt Renzulli told them. He stood up and clasped Jamie on the shoulder. "Sorry Jamie, couldn't talk him out of it."

Jamie just stood there in shock.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the update. Will finish this story hopefully next few days. Thanksgiving one in the pipeline. Thank you everyone for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Impressive Frank. In and out in 50 minutes." Garrett stated as he watched Frank signed off on the early morning reports that Baker had handed him on the elevator ride up to the floor. "What kept there you longer?"

"Goose Cottage was there." Frank remarked with a smile on his face as well. He signed off on the last report and Baker left the office. Frank smiled at Garrett who still stood in front of his desk. "Apparently the famous Yankee is a fan of mine."

"Well whatever the case, it worked out well." Garrett stated as he pulled out his phone. He saw a full voice mail box and text message from news organizations asking for a comment. "What the hec…."

Ghormley walked quickly into the office with a folder and stopped right before the desk. "Good morning sir."

"Sid what do you have there?" Frank asked noticing the folder in his special assistant to the commissioner.

"Garrett, turn on the local news please." Ghormley asked Garrett who looked at him in confusion before getting up and turning on the TV.

"Again our top story this morning, a video provided to us by one of our viewers shows a drunk Ms. Ashley Poole, the mayor's wife stumbling out of SUV and being helped to her feet by NYPD officers who were conducting a routine traffic stop. Another portion of the video shows Ms. Poole taking a swing at the officer holding her before being loaded back…." The anchor stated before Garrett hit mute on the TV.

"I guess we know what the questions will be instead of the rise of crime in Bed-Stuy." Garrett stated with a smirk on his face.

"More than likely." Frank remark with a look at Garrett before turning his attention back to Ghormley. "What do we know Sid?"

Ghormley handed the folder over. "I spoke to the CO of the officer's involved. They pulled over the SUV when Officers Michael Baxter and Ashley Michaelson noticed the brake and turn signal out on the SUV. When they noticed Ms. Poole in the back seat and asked the driver if they could check on her, and that is when Ms. Poole stumbled out of the SUV, thinking she was home. Officer Michaelson helped her to her feet, and unaware or too drunk that is when Ms. Poole took a swing and missed. Officer Baxter elected to have Ms. Poole placed back in the SUV and taken home instead of being arrested."

"No wonder I have every news agency asking for a clarification." Garrett remarked as he looked down at his phone. "Frank this is going to turn into a political football with the election next week. The mayor's opponents are going to scream stating that the officers were showing favoritism towards the mayor's wife despite the attempted assault on an officer."

Frank nodded and looked at both men. He leaned forward over his desk. "And the mayor's people are going to commend the officer's for showing restraint and professionalism because of Ms. Poole being drunk."

"Sir, the mayor's officer request your presence at your earliest convenience." Baker said from the doorway to the office.

"I wouldn't take that meeting. Try to distance yourself from this." Garrett warned Frank.

"I agree sir, it will make you look like the mayor is trying to win your support." Ghormley also warned.

"He has a right to know gentlemen that is his wife. Politics or not." Frank stated as he got to his feet. He turned to Baker. "Tell the mayor's office I'm on my way."

Baker nodded and left the office with Frank right behind her, with Garrett and Ghormley standing there.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie got from his seat outside the conference room and walked towards the coffee machine. He wished that he could be in bed right now with Eddie. Instead he had been there inside the precinct since 8 am, waiting on IA to interview him. The investigators had taken Rigatti and Sanchez first for the interviews, then called his partner Officer Taylor Rodriguez into the room for her interview. She asked prior to her name being called what she should say, and Jamie told her the truth. Now Jamie was the last to go and on the hot seat. The door opened and Rodriguez walked out.

"Officer Reagan, we're ready for you." The IA detective called for Jamie. Jamie nodded and walked towards the door and into the conference room. The detective shut the door behind him. "I am Detective Jonathan Martinez, and this is Detective Sarah Jameson."

"Nice to meet you." Jamie stated as he shook hands with union attorney that was in the room. He took a seat next to him.

"Alright Officer Reagan, we are here to investigate the complaint lodge against you." Detective Jameson stated as she turned to a new sheet of paper on her notepad. "Start from the time when you stopped at the light."

Jamie nodded and took a deep breath. "We were conducting a vehicle patrol of our assigned sector, and were pulling into the intersection on the green light when the black SUV blew through the intersection nearly hitting us. My partner hit the lights and we pulled over the vehicle. I assigned my partner to conduct the field sobriety test."

"Why would you do that?" Detective Martinez asked making notes on a notepad as well. He then looked up at Jamie.

"She needs the experience and I would supervise her conducting it, and take over as needed." Jamie replied.

"It is standard procedure detective." The lawyer told them.

"So your probationary officer take the lead and gets the vehicle information and that is when you realize it's your ex-fiance?" Detective Martinez asked getting a yes from Jamie. He then looked at his previous notes. "You tell your probationary officer to hold up and at that time the backup you radioed for arrived, and you talked to Officer Rigatti. Did you say supervise Rodriguez for me and proceed to tell him that it was your ex-fiance?"

Jamie nodded. "Yes I did."

"Did you say anything to him about failing her deliberately?" Detective Jameson asked with Jamie answering no. She consulted her notes as well. "Did you retrieve the information and hand it Officer Sanchez who ran the information for you?"

"Yes he did." Jamie answered.

"You didn't ask him to find any fault or anything wrong with the vehicle?" Detective Jameson asked with Jamie answering no. She consulted her notes and looked back at Jamie. "The record showed previous offense that were reduced correct?"

"That is what Officer Sanchez found out yes." Jamie again replied.

"So with this information and with another officer supervising the test, Ms. Davenport failed the test, and Officer Rigatti administrated the breathalyzer." Detective Martinez asked with Jamie answering yes to the statement. "Upon completion of the breathalyzer you took Ms. Davenport into custody, and she asked how you were doing to which you replied not too good Sydney."

"I said not that good Sydney." Jamie stated shifting in his seat a bit. He looked at the detectives. "But generally along those lines yes."

"You secured her and Rigatti and Sanchez remained with the vehicle as you brought Ms. Davenport to the precinct, where you had again your probationary officer but this time you process her." Detective Jameson stated.

"Yes because no one else was available except the desk sergeant and a detective who was processing his own suspect." Jamie stated. He shifted in his seat and continue. "Officer Rodriguez wrote up the arrest report citing everything she did, and who supervised, while I wrote up the report stating why I had other officers administrated and supervised my probationary officer while doing the standard tests and checks.

The detectives looked at each other and nodded. Detective Jameson looked at Jamie. "Thank you officer Reagan. We'll let you know in a couple days, but for the time you can remain on patrol."

Jamie nodded. "Thank you."

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked into the squad room stopping by the coffee machine getting a cup of coffee before walking over to his desk. He saw his partner sitting at her desk. "Morning Baez."

Baez looked up. "Hey Reagan, sleep well?"

"Pretty good yeah." Danny replied as he opened up his email and saw a message from Albany PD. "Parents have been notified and are on the way down. Be here sometime soon."

"Saw that, but I was checking into something myself." Baez told Danny who looked around his screen at his partner. "There was no cell phone on our victim, but thanks to Nicky's phone, I entered his number, and his phone hasn't pinged yet."

Danny nodded and looked at his partner as he sipped his coffee. "Maybe who ever killed him, took the phone?"

"Should still ping." Baez stated as she pushed her chair back and looked at Danny. "Unless the perp turned it off and tossed it."

"I'll go check in on the canvass and see if anybody found a phone." Danny remarked as he sipped at his coffee. He looked at the victim's social media pages. "Also contact the DOD and see if they have the award citation for the bronze star."

"From Vietnam you sure they'll have it?" Baez asked getting back to her computer. She looked at her partner.

"It's the federal government Baez they keep everything." Danny stated as he got up from his desk. He looked at his partner. "All you will need is the grandfather's SSN or service number. Check the kid's social media. I guarantee there is a picture of his grandfather's dog tags in there."

Baez nodded and looked at Danny who was throwing away his coffee cup. "While I am navigating the nuances of the DOD, what will you be doing?"

"Find you a cell phone." Danny answered with a smile that got Baez smiling as well.

 **Office of the District Attorney of New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin walked into her office a glow with the excitement at the news that her boyfriend was excited for the office Halloween Party and to come with her. She looked up and saw her daughter sitting at her desk chair. "You're on the wrong side of that chair you know? You haven't passed the bar yet."

"I still haven't made up my mind yet mom." Nicky stated as she got up and walked around the desk to sit across from her. She was torn by the call of the family business, to be a lawyer, or start the medical program. Yet with the current situation, that decision was on the back burner. "Anyway, did you hear about the murder at school?"

"I did, are you OK and do you feel safe there?" Erin asked as she hung up her coat and moved to her desk. She saw Nicky nod. "So what is wrong Nicky?"

"The victim is someone I know, not close but I am friends with him." Nicky told her mother as she sat down in the chair. She took a deep breath. "When I saw Uncle Danny at the scene, I told him I, and a few other people I know all knew the victim."

"You witness the crime?" Erin nearly shouted but calmed herself down, but saw her daughter shake her head. "Then what Nicky?"

"Mom, this is why I asked Uncle Danny not to let you know, or have me let you know, because you over blow it." Nicky told her mother loudly. She got up. "I went to a party with them to let off steam from a long week. I showed Uncle Danny and his partner my phone to show where I was because I knew that is what they would need. I didn't see the crime."

"You should have still called me Nicky?" Erin replied getting up from her seat now.

"I wasn't even involved mom, I wanted to let Uncle Danny and Maria know before they found out and asked me how I know the victim." Nicky replied again loudly. She grabbed her backpack. "Even as college student, you still don't trust me."

"Nicky, get back here." Erin stated nearly running out the office after Nicky who was already off the floor by taking the stairs. Erin pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

 **Columbia University**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"All right, the person that finds the phone, I buy you beer and tizers at the bar." Danny stated as he checked inside a trashcan. He heard his phone ring and pulled it out and saw who was calling him. He grimaced. "Hello Erin. I take it you talked to Nicky."

"Why didn't you call me telling me my daughter knew your murder victim?" Erin demanded as she walked back towards her desk.

"Well one she is a adult so technically she didn't have to tell you, but I want it to come from her rather than me, because it was her friend." Danny answered the demand made by his sister. He took a deep breath. "Plus counselor, your daughter, my niece, was at a party at the time the murder happen. According to everyone that we interviewed, Nicky didn't leave until I saw her at the tape line."

"Danny I still have a right to know and hear it from my brother and not my daughter." Erin stated.

"Look, Nicky isn't a suspect, and from I see on her social media, girl has barely anytime except for class and studying. It will be ok." Danny told his sister. He saw an officer waving at him. "I got to go."

Erin stared at her phone before setting it down on the desk. Danny walked over to trash can where the officer was pulling out a phone. Danny pulled out his phone. "Turn it on please."

The officer nodded and turned on the phone. As soon as it was powered up, Danny dialed a number. The phone never rang. "It isn't his phone."

"Detective over here." Another uniform officer called over to Danny who walked over to another trashcan where the officer had found another phone. He powered it up and Danny repeated the process. This phone rang. "Okay, this is our victim phone."

"Detective what do you want me to do with this one." The officer with the first phone they found asked.

"Bring up the number." Danny ordered as the officer nodded and brought up the phone number to the phone they found first. Danny called Baez. "Hey Baez run a number for me. 212-555-4654."

Baez in the squad room ran the number. She had a surprise look on her face. "Reagan, it's our victim's phone."

"How can that be, I have his phone with a officer right next to me holding it in a evidence bag." Danny stated as he stared at the phones.

"I know, I have that pining where you are at, but our victim had too phones." Baez stated into the phone as she stared at her screen. "What would he be doing with two phones?"

"Whatever it was, it wasn't legal." Danny replied as he stared at the two evidence bags.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. Family and work related issues have kept me pretty busy. I hope you enjoy the update and please keep the reviews coming. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Office of the District Attorney of New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin was still kind of frustrated with her daughter and brother and the news she received. She didn't even noticed her assistant standing in the doorway. "Excuse me Ms. Reagan?"

"What is Lauren?" Erin asked as she looked up and saw her assistant standing in her doorway with a gentlemen behind her.

"Mr. Matthew Jackson is here to see you." Lauren stated motioning to the man behind her.

"Show him in please." Erin told her. She stood up and held out her hand which Mr. Jackson shook. She pointed to the chair. "Sit please, I am playing catch up here. I just received news that has me a little out of sorts."

"Quite alright Ms. Reagan, I am hoping maybe we can settle this here and not in the court room." Mr. Jackson stated as he reached into his briefcase and handed over a piece of paperwork. "I know you aren't probably assigned to the case but if you could hand this to the DA assigned maybe we avoid a court battle since you know my client."

Erin looked confused as she looked at the paper work in front of her. "You want to knock down a DUI charge, and you came to me. Who is the person that was arrested?"

Mr. Jackson looked at her with a little bit of contempt. "Ms. Sydney Davenport."

"Sydney?" Erin stated as a question as she finally found Sydney's name on the sheet. She then looked up at Mr. Jackson. "You have to be joking Mr. Jackson, did my brother put…."

"No Officer Reagan did not put me up to this. We have a complaint levied against him for impropriety." Mr. Jackson told Erin who stared daggers at him. "We feel that you brother knew it was my client and worked with his fellow officers to fail Ms. Davenport."

"Oh please, if Jamie did that, afterwards he turn in his badge himself." Erin told the lawyer sitting in front of her. She leaned back in her chair. "You have to take this up with the DA assigned to Sydney's case Mr. Jackson, because I'm in no way shape or form to handle this."

"Really Ms. Reagan, not even a little…" Mr. Jackson started to see when he stopped talking when Erin put her hand up.

"Talk to the DA that has the case. Thank you and have a nice day." Erin remarked handing the paperwork back to Mr. Jackson. Mr. Jackson put the paper back in his briefcase and walked out. Erin then picked up her phone. "Laura get me the attorney assigned to Ms. Sydney Davenport's DUI case please."

 **Mayor's office**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Frank please come in." Mayor Poole told Frank who walked into the office as the mayor wheeled himself back behind the desk. He motioned for Frank to sit down in his chair. "First of all, I would like to apologize for Ashley's behavior towards your officers the other night."

"No apologies necessary Mr. Mayor, but I will pass that along to the officers." Frank replied as he made himself comfortable in the chair. He then looked at the mayor. "Mr. Mayor, I only just found out about this morning, so I am still trying to gather all the information."

"That is understandable Frank, but I do want to pass along my commending of your officers for their restraint and understanding of the situation." Mayor Poole replied to Frank's statement. He leaned forward a little bit. "With the election so close, I am worried that my opponent will use this situation to go after not only me and her, but you as well."

Frank took a deep breath before speaking. "Mr. Mayor, as far as I am concern, my officers decided not to arrest her, not for who she is, but because they felt she was not coherent enough to understand where she was and who was around her."

"That I understand Frank, but still what I would like to see is you explain that in your next press conference." Mayor Poole requested.

"Mr. Mayor you do realize that if I go out there and try to explain that, NYPD will still be accused of favoritism, and it will look like I am condoning those actions." Frank told the Mayor who leaned back in his chair.

Mayor Poole look Frank directly in the eyes. "I understand that Frank, but this is a case where the public needs to hear that from their police commissioner and not an everyday politician."

Frank just sat there contemplating that.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked to his desk where his partner was hanging up her phone as he sat down in his chair. "What did you find out partner about our victim's second phone?"

"It was one of those prepaid cell phones that he paid cash for." Baez remarked as she looked down at her notes. "So the company doesn't store the text messages, but the phone numbers all seem to originated around Columbia University."

"So whatever our victim was in too, he was doing it around the campus." Danny stated as he looked at the paperwork from the case on his desk "Anything on social media or email about an idea what he was into?"

"No, but his financials came back. Start of September he was pretty much what you think of a college kid, struggling while attending school." Baez told Danny but she passed over a copy of the victim's finance statements. "Then in beginning of October, he started making cash deposits. Largest being a couple grand just a week and half ago."

"What was he doing that he made that kind of cash?" Danny asked as looked at the financials statements.

Before Baez had a chance to answer, a uniform officer came over to Danny's desk. "Detective there is a Carter Henderson here."

"Thanks." Danny replied with the uniform moving off as Danny and Baez got up and walked towards where the victim's father was waiting. The saw the man in his 50s sitting down on a bench who stood when he saw them approaching. "Mr. Henderson. Detectives Reagan, and Baez. Thank you for coming in and sorry about your loss."

"Thank you." Mr. Henderson replied after shaking hands.

"Why don't we talk in here?" Danny told the man who was upset. They walked into a small conference room where Danny closed the door. "We were told that your wife was also coming."

"She couldn't bring here self to be here, so she is in the hotel room depressed." Mr. Henderson stated as he looked at Danny and Baez. He shook his head. "I just arrived from identifying his body, I never thought I would have to do that."

"We understand Mr. Henderson we really do." Baez replied to the statement as she pulled out her notebook. "Mr. Henderson, did Samuel have any enemies that you know off?"

Mr. Henderson shook his head. "No he was a good boy, and so proud that he got into Columbia. He was liked by most everyone."

"What about his girlfriend Patricia?" Danny asked.

Mr. Henderson leaned forward. "He said they broke up the night they he died but Sam always did have a girl waiting for him."

"A jealous boyfriend maybe that Samuel may have angered?" Baez asked getting a shake of no from the victim's father.

Danny leaned forward into his chair. "Mr. Henderson, we have to ask, during the course of our investigation it came to our attention that your sound was making deposits of thousands of dollar over the past month. Did you help him financially or anything like that?"

Mr. Henderson shook his head. "No, Samuel was so proud that he got into Columbia that he worked hard to pay for the fall semester prior to graduation and coming here, but my wife and I did help when we could. But I am a contractor, and my wife is an assistant at a office so we don't exactly make a lot."

"Where did he get the money?" Baez asked making notes of this.

"Job maybe." Mr. Henderson stated. His phone went off and he looked at it. "Excuse me my wife is letting me know that the funeral home is picking up our son."

"No problem Mr. Henderson and if you think of anything else, please let us know." Danny stated handing over a card of his to the father who nodded. Danny opened the door and motioned a officer over to escort the father out. As soon as the father had left he shut the door. "I don't think he had a job Baez."

"I agree, Danny. I think we need to go look at his dorm room." Baez told her partner.

Danny nodded and pulled out his phone. "I'll meet you there, I am going to see Nicky and maybe she can shed some light on the matter."

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Are you serious?" Garrett asked sitting down in the chair across from Frank who had just told him what the mayor had said. "He wants you to say that."

"In not so many words, but along those lines yes." Frank replied as he looked at his DCPI and assistant. He placed his hands on the desk. "He feels that if I stated there was no favoritism, but good judgement shown, it will dampen down the news cycle."

"I tell you this sir, the rank and file are divided over the issue." Ghormley replied to the commissioner's statement. "Half feel like the mayor's wife should have been arrested, while the other half are applauding the good judgement shown. I personally feel that Officer Baxter did show great professionalism, but he still should have arrested Mrs. Poole."

"Right now that is not the issue, Sid, but whether or not the commissioner should address the issue at his press conference tomorrow." Garrett told Ghormley. He had postpone the interview with the Times with the claim that commissioner was dealing with the Ms. Poole situation.

"Before I address this issue and have it turned into a bigger political football, I want to speak with the officer's involved." Frank replied getting up and walking over to the coffee pot that was sitting on the coffee table. "Garrett also try to tell the press that we will make a statement when I have a chance to review everything."

"Sir what about the mayor, I am pretty sure he is expecting you to make that statement today." Ghormley stated turning around in the chair and looking at his boss.

"Oh Sid, I think the mayor will understand that we have to have all our facts in order before shooting our mouth off don't we." Frank replied with a smile on his face as he sat back down.

Ghormley nodded. "Yes sir."

Frank picked up a folder ending the discussion.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie and Eddie were walking up the sidewalk towards the precinct. They had arrived a couple hours before tour to go over everything that Jamie had taught Eddie while they were partners, so as a TO, Jamie could improve in his training methods while training Rodriguez.

"Oh come on Eddie, I was not that bad." Jamie told Eddie who grasped his hand laughing at him. "I let you drive a couple times, but I felt safer when I was driving."

"That's because you felt I was driving like I was in Iraq." Eddie remarked with a smirk on her face as they neared the precinct. "I think the last time I drove was right before you got shot."

"That was a day huh?" Jamie answered with a softer voice now as Eddie nodded and gave Jamie's hand a squeeze. He turned and kissed her on the temple. "So besides driving do you have your list…"

Jamie's voice trailed off as they noticed a familiar person waiting for them on the steps of the precinct. Sydney walked down the steps and towards them. "Hi Jamie."

"You shouldn't be here Sid, not with the complaint you have against me." Jamie remarked as they stopped before the stairs.

"That's why I am here. I didn't mean for anything like this to happen." Sydney stated as she saw Jamie walk past her and up the stairs towards the precinct. She blew out an exasperated sigh. "Just like you Jamie to ignore me when something is important…."

"Ignore you, I was involved in my brothers murder Sydney, you're the one that left me." Jamie stated coming back down the stairs only to be stopped by Eddie. "I did my job last night by backing away and having my partner and fellow officers do the test and because of you they are jammed…."

"Jamie go inside the precinct before you say something you regret." Eddie told Jamie as she gave him a slight push. He looked down at her, saw her smile and nodded. A quick kiss from Jamie and Eddie turned around to face Sydney. "Don't show up next time around here without your lawyer present."

"I heard he was dating you, but I never figured it to be true." Sydney stated now facing Eddie. She placed her hands on her hips. "I hope you realize that…."

"You better watch it right now there ma'am, or there will be another complaint you will have to file." Eddie stated. She then sized Sydney up. "And yes I know his tendency to get too involved in certain things, but that is why I love him, and I back him up all the way. Next time write an email."

Sydney watched as Eddie walked into the precinct.

 **Columbia University**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Hey Nicky." Danny stated as he saw his niece waiting for him on a bench near the admistration building. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Your mother call me."

"She blow up at you too." Nicky asked getting a nod from her uncle. She shook her head. "Just like her to over blow everything."

"Well I can understand Nicky, I really do, but at the same time I agree with you." Danny remarked as he gave her shoulders a squeeze. He saw the smile on her face so he pulled out the sheet of paper. "The reason I asked you to meet me, did your friend Samuel have a job?"

"No, mainly because he didn't have the time for one." Nicky stated looking at her uncle. "Why?"

"His financials show him making large deposits starting towards the end of last month." Danny answered passing over the paper to her. He let her look at it moment. "Did you also know about Samuel and his girlfriend?"

"I knew they broke up, that is why I figured he left with a girl from the party." Nicky stated as she scanned her friend's banking info. She passed it back. "Can't believe it."

Danny nodded. "Believe it, and we also found a second phone belonging to the victim. Anything you can think of to help me understand any of this?"

"Not really, but I can ask people from our class to find out." Nicky replied as she sighed. She then turned to her uncle. "Is that ok with you?"

"No, just give me their names and we'll talk to them." Danny answered with Nicky nodding. His phone went off. "Reagan. Be right there."

Nicky saw her uncle put his phone away. "Where you going?"

"Meet up with my partner and search Samuel's room." Danny answered Nicky's question. He got up and kissed the top of her head. "I'll stop by and get the names from you."

It took Danny 10 minutes to walk across campus to where Baez was waiting with campus security who had the keys to Samuel's room. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry foot traffic." Danny replied with a smile on his face. He nodded to security who opened up the door to let them in. Danny went to the closet as Baez went towards the desk. Danny rummaged through boxes in the closet. "Whoa check this out partner. Must be at least 3g's here."

Baez nodded as she turned on the computer and opened up a desk drawer where a folder was located on top. She pulled it out and opened it. "I think I found out what Samuel was up too."

"What do you got there?" Danny asked walking over and seeing the folder. "Son of…."

"Looks like Samuel was selling test." Baez remarked.

"And making a killing on it until someone killed him." Danny also added.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay work, family commitments and illness has been been keeping us busy. Will be finishing up the story in the next few days, and a Thanksgiving one is in the pipeline. Hope you enjoy the update and keep the reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54 Precinct**

Danny sat down at his desk with his niece Nicky looked at the evidence bag of the tests and folder they had found inside the victims room. "Sorry Nicky. It looks like Samuel took those tests and were selling them."

"I can't believe it." Nicky replied as she passed back the bag to her uncle. She leaned forward and started crying a little bit. "He was nice guy Uncle Danny."

"He probably was Nicky, but he was selling college tests." Danny stated as he grasped her shoulders. He released the shoulders and picked up the evidence bag again. "Nicky where he could get these tests?"

Nicky looked up at her uncle. "I don't know Uncle Danny, I mean most professors keep them under lock and key. There shouldn't be any reason for him to have those test."

Baez sat down next at her desk. "Nicky those tests are from a couple classes that you share with Samuel and the other ones are from his other classes."

Nicky sat there for a moment before the realization hit her. "Most of his classes have TA's assigned to them. Especially our college trigonometry class."

Danny made notes of this. "So what does the TA's do?"

"Assist the professors with preparation of class, hand out and grade exams, papers, and more." Nicky remarked as she sat there now more in shock in anything. Then something hit her. "I saw our trigonometry TA at the party the other night."

"What about any other TA's from any other classes?" Baez asked making the same notes Danny did.

"Could have been, but there were classes that night, just not mine." Nick answered as she pulled out her phone and scrolled through the photos. She stopped on a particular one. "There that is Patrick with Melissa Hargrove, our trig TA."

Danny took the phone from her and stared at the photo. "Sexy witch huh?"

"Yeah, but they were friendly too each." Nicky replied.

Baez came over and looked at the photo. "Seems a little too friendly. She's looking at him like he's a boyfriend."

"Doubt it. I heard she is dating someone within the department." Nicky stated as she was handed the phone back. "But you can look for the photos from the party. It was trending. #Delta's Halloween Bash."

"Not a bad idea, and we can run facial rec from the other TA's from our victim's class." Baez mentioned with a nod coming from Danny.

"Yeah, good idea. Let's get TARU on it." Danny stated as he got up from his desk and motioned Nicky for him to follow him. Once out of earshot, Danny turned to his niece. "Hey listen Nicky, sorry about this thing with your mother."

"It's ok Uncle Danny, I know you were doing your job." Nicky told him. She gave him a hug as she smiled at him. The hug broke. "Just find the person who did this."

"Always do." Danny stated as he watched Nicky leave the squad room.

 **Office of the District Attorney of New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin was wrapping up the paperwork from the day, and looking forward to leaving to getting home to dinner and a glass of wine with Andrew. Since they had been together, Erin had come to rely on Andrew's presence, humor, good sense and wisdom to help her get through the day, especially now since Nicky was at college. Her thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked up and Sierra Masterson standing in her doorway. "Come in Sierra."

"Sorry for not getting up here sooner, Ms. Reagan, I had a pretty full day today." Sierra told Erin as she sat down in a chair across from her.

Erin nodded her understanding. "Quite alright, but I got an interesting visitor today. Ms. Davenport's lawyer showed up to my office looking for a deal."

"Ahh, Matthew Jackson. I heard he tried to use your previous relationship to cut a deal, but she is dead to rights." Sierra stated as she leaned back in her chair and looked at her boss. "Officer Reagan despite his previous relationship as well followed procedure to the letter in my opinion, by backing off and having back up and his probationary officer handle the testing and such."

"What about the charged levied against Officer Reagan?" Erin asked now leaning forward in her chair.

"That's the internal affairs of the police department responsibility, but to me, he did nothing wrong." Sierra replied now sitting up straight in her seat. She looked Erin in the eyes. "Don't worry Ms. Reagan, this will be by the book. Looking at 1 year suspension of license, fines and penalties. She won't skate on the charges this time."

Erin's face showed the look of confusion on it. "This time?"

"Yeah, three other times pulled over for DUI and all charges reduced because Mr. Jackson found a way to get the charges reduced." Sierra told Erin who still had the look of confusion on her face. "I'll send the previous files up in the morning."

"First thing would you." Erin told her who nodded. She looked at the time. "Thank you Sierra, have a good night."

"You too Ms. Reagan." Sierra replied getting up from the chair and walking towards the door.

Erin stood up and put on her coat and looked at the clock on the wall. She still had enough time since Andrew had texted her letting her know about a late surgery he had gotten pulled into. So she would make one stop on her way home.

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Linda walked back into ER main area from an exam room. She set the chart down in the tray and glanced at the clock. "Marisol, let Doctor Ramirez know that the patient in room 3 is ready."

The girl at the desk nodded as Linda walked back to the locker room, grabbing her purse and signing out at the front desk. As she walked out the front door she noticed a familiar person standing outside. She walked up to him. "Hey Andrew."

Andrew turned and smiled at Linda who stood near him. "Hey Linda. Just getting off shift?"

"Yep." Linda replied with a nod of her head. She looked around. "Why aren't you on the way home?"

"Actually leaving in a couple minutes. I am waiting on lab report for a patient." Andrew answered as he leaned against the wall. "By the way, I talked to Dr. Franklin about your diagnosis on Mr. Johnson a couple of weeks ago."

Linda now was a little confused. "Oh?"

"Yes I did, and we both agree that if you are willing to give it a shot, we would like to recommend you for the nurse practitioners program." Andrew told Linda whose face went from confusion to shock. "I figured that would be your reaction."

"A practitioner Andrew?" Linda replied as she stood there still in shock. She shook her head. "I never thought about it. Especially with Danny and the kids."

"I understand, and we would like you to think about it that's all." Andrew told her as his phone went off. He pulled it out and checked it. "That's my lab results. Talk it over with Danny and let me know."

Linda watched as Andrew walked back into the hospital thinking about the news she received.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Hey Dad." Erin said walking into her father's office as he was packing up his things for the evening.

"Hey sweetie. You caught me as I was getting ready to leave." Frank replied as he came over and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. He sat down in the arm chair as she took a seat on the couch. "What brings you by?"

"I received a lawyer who represents a person we are familiar with." Erin stated as she passed over the charge sheet over to her father. "Mr. Jackson represents Sydney."

"That explains the charge of impropriety against Jamie." Frank stated as he looked at the charge sheet. He looked up and saw Erin's look. "I'm the police commissioner, I know everything. So Sydney huh?"

Erin shook of the shock. She took the charge sheet back from her father. "So apparently her attorney has been able to get previous charges reduced, and is looking for the same this time."

Frank shrugged his shoulders. "Well that is what a good attorney does and my IA chief says a decision should be rendered by tomorrow afternoon about the charge against Jamie."

Erin smiled at Frank as she put the paperwork away in her briefcase. She stood up and got serious. "I have the previous files coming to me in the morning, just so I can see what was different about those than this charge."

"Just don't go looking to get even dear." Frank warned as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Jamie is happy now with Eddie and I am pretty sure this is tough on the both of them especially with the charge against him."

"I won't cause trouble dad. Just want to see if it's something my office did wrong the last couple times." Erin told him as she reached the door. He held it open for her. "As long as you do your job properly, there will be no questions of impropriety."

"I do hate it when you quote me to me." Frank replied as he gave Erin a kiss on the cheek. He closed the door and smiled as he walked back to his desk.

 **Danny and Linda's house**

 **Staten Island, New York**

Danny sat down at the table with a bottle of beer going, with a stack of paper work in front of him. He sighed as he turned to his wife who was coming down the stairs from checking on the boys and their homework. "Hon, why we doing these bills now? Didn't we do this last week?"

Linda shook her head. "No, because we forgot to do them last week, and the gas company called me telling me they were going to shut off the gas because we forgot to pay them."

Danny shook his head at the remark with a smirk. "Anyway found the late gas bill, it got mixed in with bills that we marked as paid."

Linda shook her head as she took a stack of paperwork. "Andrew gave me some news."

"What's that babe?" Danny asked as he started going through a stack of bills.

"He talked to the head of the hospital, and because I made a right diagnosis of that car accident patient a few weeks ago." Linda told Danny who nodded as he remembered. She turned and looked at her husband. "They want me to become a nurse practitioner."

Danny stopped and looked at her. "Wouldn't that require you going back to school for that?"

Linda nodded. "Yes, but all classes would be held at the hospital, and more than likely doctors I already know will be my supervisors."

"Well, you always did want to do more and the kids are getting older." Danny told her as he turned his attention back to the bills. "I'll support you no matter what."

"Thank you Danny." Linda answered with a smile as she gave him quick kiss on the lips. She turned back to the bills. "One thing I am not looking forward to is the test that come with this."

"Why is that?" Danny asked as he set some bills aside for later on in the next month.

"Because they are based on what I would do as NP." Linda replied as she took the bills Danny set aside and looked at them.

"So these are test based on the same test you would do if you were a doctor?" Danny asked forgetting about bills for a second. He saw his wife nod. "Would it be like what a TA does?"

"No. For the most part, but I free up doctors to do other task as well as admistrative task." Linda stated as she noticed the look on Danny's face. "Your case?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking because my victim had tests from his classes, so I am looking at one of his TA's as a suspect." Danny replied as he took another stack of bills from the pile, then he got out his phone and placed a call. "Hey Nicky, TA's, would they have access to computer drives where the test are located right?"

Danny heard the response. "Thanks Nicky."

Linda looked at "What?"

"I think I know what I have to look for tomorrow." Danny stated as he dove back into bills as Linda just sat there with a smile.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

For Jamie's platoon, their tour was remarkable quiet especially for Jamie, Rodriguez and Rigatti and Sanchez. As Jamie walked out of the locker room, he saw Eddie waiting for him by the door. He walked over to her and saw her face. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Eddie remarked as she gave his hands a squeeze. She pushed opened the door and they walked outside. "Rodriguez stated you were pretty quiet tonight, basically letting her take the lead on a couple traffic stops and a complaint about music."

"Yeah, still gave her pointers though." Jamie answered Eddie's question.

"Jamie, don't let this thing with your ex get to you." Eddie told him. She stopped as they neared the lot where their cars were located at. "I know it's upsetting with the charge and what she said, but you did nothing wrong."

"I know that, but I am still going over it in my head babe." Jamie told her as he set the bag down on the ground. He took her hands in his. "What she accused me of hits close to home, especially with us because I don't want to make the same mistakes."

Eddie thought about it for a second then let go of his hands. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "I don't want that either."

Jamie smiled at the remark. "Thanks for always having my back. You think you mind crashing at your place tonight just so I can reset myself."

"No I don't actually, because I figured you would need the night after today." Eddie replied with a smile and understanding. She gave him a quick kiss. She and him walked towards their cars. She opened her door and turned around and saw Jamie waiting for her to get in. "Hey babe, do you ever wonder about the other DUI charges she had when you checked her record."

Jamie shook his head. "No, because I wasn't trying to avoid impropriety charge which did me a lot of good. Why?"

"Stop it, you did nothing wrong. The reason I asked is because the last breathalyzer she blew was .16, and that was 8 months ago." Eddie told Jamie. She saw the look on his face. "That is same look I had because it's generally a year's suspension and she got six months suspended and community service.

Jamie came over and kissed Eddie one more time as he thought about the information just given him. He closed her door and started towards his car as Eddie waited for him to get in.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Case will be wrapping up in next couple chapters and same with everything else then family dinner. Thank you all for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked onto his office floor the following morning where Baker was waiting for him along with Ghormley and Garrett. "Are they here?"

"Yes sir in the conference room." Baker replied to the question. She took the commissioner's coat from him as well as his briefcase. "The mayor's office called and wondered when you will be making a statement."

"Getting the same from all news organizations as well Frank." Garrett also added to the conversation. He shifted on his to look in the conference room. "They're all wondering what are statement is?"

"Let them know as well as the mayor, I should have a statement for them today." Frank remarked as he started towards the conference room. He looked at Ghormley. "Everything all cued up Sid?"

"Yes sir." Ghormley remarked as he started towards the door when Frank held up his hand. "I should be in there sir."

"It will be ok." Frank told him as he put his hand on the door. He then looked back at the trio. "Go to work and find out about the murder at Columbia, my son, and what else the mayor wants me to do."

Frank opened the door and walked into the conference room. Officers Baxter and Michaelson stood up at attention. "As you were, please take a seat."

The officers sat back down in the chairs they were standing in front of. Frank took a positon across from them and looked at them for a second before speaking. "Now you can relax, I asked you hear because I want to hear from you about the incident regarding Ms. Poole."

"Yes sir." The two officers replied.

Frank hit the play button on the controller in the center of the table. A dash cam video started playing. "Officer Baxter after you initiated the stop and walked to the driver's side, you didn't know about Ms. Poole in the back seat."

Officer Baxter remained stoic. "No sir, as we continued the stop, Officer Michaelson noticed Ms. Poole in the back seat, and after the driver informed us it was her, we wanted to check on her."

"That is when Ms. Poole opened the door thinking she was home and stumble out." Officer Michaelson added in as the video reached that point. "I helped her to her feet, asking if she was alright, and that is when she swung at me, but Officer Baxter felt that Ms. Poole did not need to be arrested because she was not coherent enough to understand what was going on."

"About that, do you feel she should have been arrested?" Frank asked the pair. He saw the looks on their faces. "You can speak freely."

"No sir, because this was a judgement call, and lately our judgement has been called into question." Officer Baxter told the commissioner. He looked at the video. "Sir, I have been on the job 10 years, and handled drunks like this different ways. Those actually connecting with a punch, yes I arrested them, other times, they miss and fall down to the ground, and I feel its better to let the person sleep it off than possibly ruining their lives because they couldn't handle their liquor."

Frank nodded at Officer Baxter and turned to Officer Michaelson. "Do you feel the same way Officer?"

"I do sir. If the mayor's wife had connected, I would have arrested her, but I back up my partner when it comes to a judgment call." Officer Michaelson replied to Frank's question. She sighed before speaking again. "I have seen drunks where they were loaded like Ms. Poole wake up in jail and not remember a thing, and had their lives ruined because they got into a fight because of their stupidity while drunk."

Frank sighed and leaned back into the chair he was in. "Understandable. Please understand this is political football that the department is handling, and I wanted to hear what you thought."

"Sir I know that politics is not your favorite thing, but in the street its different now." Officer Baxter stated as he leaned forward a bit. "Every decision, call, arrest we make is now used for one side or the other, and in the past it hasn't been this bad."

"I understand Officer Baxter, I truly do." Frank replied getting up out of his seat with the officers following suit. He came over and shook their hands. "Just keep doing what you were trained to do, and I will back you up if you did it the right way."

Officers Baxter and Michaelson nodded and Frank showed them out. As soon as the conference room door was closed, Garrett and Ghormley walked in. Garrett sat down. "So what do you think?"

"I think no matter what I say, it will be construed, but they did nothing wrong." Frank remarked as he looked at Ghormley. "Did you find out anything else Sid?"

"Turns out Ms. Poole has had a little history in the past couple years of partying hard." Ghormley told Frank as he passed over a file. "All tickets and charges dismissed or suspended because of hard partying. All started about a couple years ago."

"Shortly after the mayor was shot?" Frank asked getting a nod from Ghormley. He looked at Garrett. "Prepare a statement, but keep it general, and I will answer questions. Baker?"

"What about the mayor?" Garrett asked.

"Yes sir." Baker asked

"Check and see if the mayor has free 15 minutes this afternoon thank you." Frank told Baker who nodded and left the conference room. He then looked at Garett. "When a love one is hurting you have to help them."

"Who said that sir?"Ghormley

"My mother, Sid." Frank answered with a smile as Garrett also chuckled.

 **Eddie's apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie walked up the stairs towards Eddie's apartment. What she told him last night had stuck with him and when he got home, he emailed an old buddy from law school who still talked to Sydney. He tossed and turned all night wishing he hadn't sent Eddie back to her apartment because he missed her and he kept replying events in his mind as he tried to sleep. As he woke that morning a reply was waiting for him when he got out of bed that morning. He scanned it and got dressed. Now at his girlfriend's apartment, he unlocked the door and walked in to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. "Babe you're up already?"

"Yeah, couldn't sleep, kept thinking and worrying about you." Eddie replied as she came over and gave Jamie a kiss before heading back to the kitchen. "By the looks of you, you could say the same."

"Yeah, but I also found out something interesting." Jamie told Eddie who placed eggs on plate and set it on the counter. She looked at Jamie so he decided to tell her. "Emailed a friend of mine from law school who was close to Sydney and I. Turns out he keeps in touch with everyone he knew. Sydney's on the rise in the law firm, and about to make partner."

Eddie looked at Jamie in confusion. "So what does this have to do with her past charges?"

"Her first hire was the lawyer that levied the charge against me." Jamie told her. He passed over his phone to her. "Turns out this lawyer has been representing her, and that means if she makes partner and the charges are basically nonexistent…."

"His stock rises because she taught him and he rides her coattails to partnership." Eddie finished the statement. She sat down at the counter. "You got to take this Erin."

"We got to take this Erin." Jamie replied with smile on his face. She sat down next to her and stole a piece of bacon off her plate. He gave her a smirk. "As soon as you are finished with breakfast."

"Go make some yourself so you don't eat mine." Eddie replied with a smirk of her own. She smiled as Jamie got up and went to the fridge. "So what did you do last night?"

"Went to bed and missed you and replayed everything." Jamie answered as he went to the stove. He turned to Eddie and walked back over. "Next time, ignore me please, because you were right, I did nothing wrong."

Eddie smiled and kissed Jamie.

 **Office of the District Attorney of New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Ms. Reagan?" Erin's assistant Lauren said from the doorway. Erin looked up from the previous case files that the DA handling Sydney's DUI case had brought up. "A Ms. Davenport here to see you?"

"Give me two minutes then send her in." Erin told her assistant who nodded. Erin quickly put away the case files. She stood up as Sydney was shown through the door by Lauren. Erin held out her hand. "How you doing Sydney?"

"Not bad considering Erin." Sydney replying shaking Erin's hand. She sat down in the chair facing Erin. She sighed. "Look Erin, I won't beat around the bush here. I didn't want it to come to this."

"Sydney, you levied a charge against Jamie, you drove while drunk and your attorney no offense is trying to skirt around the law here." Erin told Sydney who sat there in shock at what Erin had said to her. She leaned forward in her chair. "What did we do that made you hate us so much?"

"It's not you Erin, or your dad or grandfather, or even Linda and the boys." Sydney replied as she sat back in the chair. "It's not even Danny and Jamie. Matt is just looking out for my welfare, knowing what a chare like DUI could do to me."

Erin scoffed at the comment. She decided to pull out the files. "Four charges in the past 2 years Sydney. Looks like to meet he is protecting someone he cares for."

"Like you never did that with your family?" Sydney stated leaning forward in the seat. "How many times in the paper did I see your name mentioned with your father, or brothers?"

"I go more and more head to head with them Sydney than defending them." Erin shot back as she leaned forward again in her chair. She got up and took a picture from the desk and handed it to Sydney. "I came close once to violating that code we swore to uphold."

Sydney took the photo from Erin and looked at it. It was taken the day Jamie was released from the hospital following him being wounded during the gun battle with the robbery crew. The whole family including Eddie was in it. Sydney looked up. "Was this….."

"Following his being wounded. Yes it was. I came close to violating that sacred code to get revenge for Jamie, but he reminded me and Danny what we do." Erin took the picture back from Sydney. She sat back down in her chair. She looked Sydney up and down. "You have to decide Sydney what's the most important. Your loss of a partnership and a relationship, or a possible vehicular homicide charge the next time you do this and the police don't stop you. If that happens you lose everything, and not even your lawyer will get you out of it."

Sydney thought about it for moment before nodding in agreement. She got up. "I will Erin thank you. Say hi to Nicky for me please."

Erin nodded her head and shook Sydney's hand. She waited for Sydney to leave before Jamie and Eddie walked in from the office next to Erin's. She looked at them both. "You know, you are more like Danny than you admit."

"Don't tell him that." Eddie replied with a laugh. She then looked at Jamie. "You think she got the message."

"I think so, but we'll find out later on today." Jamie replied as he took Eddie's hand. His phone vibrated with a text message. He checked his phone. "Sarge has the decision from IA. Will tell me at roll call."

Erin and Eddie looked at each other with concern.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Hey Reagan, you know that party Nicky was at?" Baez called out as Danny walked over with a coffee cup to his desk.

Danny nodded as he sat down at his desk. "Yeah, what did TARU find out?"

"Turns out most of the TA's from his class were at this party." Baez stated as she passed over the photos from the party. Danny started flipping through them. "But sexy witch went from lovely dubby eyes, to complete wicked witch of the East towards the end photos there."

"Whoa, I see that." Danny answered holding up the photo of what looked like an argument between the two people that Nicky had earlier pointed out to Danny on her phone. "Did we find out who she is?"

"Yep name is Ashley Madison, like the website." Baez told Danny with a smirk on her face. Danny replied in kind as Baez motioned towards the interrogation room. "She is already in the room for us, with her daddy lawyer."

"Oh joy. Let's go talk to the wicked witch." Danny replied with a grin as he got up from his desk. He and Baez walked into the interrogation room. "Ashley how are we doing today?"

"Before you begin detective, I want to inform you that my daughter is here of her own free will." Mr. Madison told Danny as the door shut. "She did not do anything."

"How about giving tests to our victim and having him sell them to his class mates." Baez told the pair as she sat down as Danny remained standing up. "Found over three thousand dollars in our victim's room."

"We think that our victim here seduced Ashley and stole the test from her." Danny stated as he came around the table and stood behind them. "What did he do Ashley, take them off the share folders that you and the professor have for the class?"

Mr. Madison leaned toward his daughter. "You don't have to answer that sweetheart."

"Or maybe you were in on it Ashley?" Baez asked leaning forward in her chair. She set the pictures down in front of them. "And he didn't cut you in on the profit. Because we can't find you in other pictures from the party except for these couple."

"You know partner that is a good point." Danny continued on the line that Baez had started. He leaned in close on the other side of Ashley. "You found out he used you, and you were cut in, so you killed him."

"No way." Ashely rebutted the accusation. She ignored her dad's pleads to stay quiet.

"Then help us out Ashley because no other pictures of you are found." Baez remarked as she pointed to the rest. "Most of Samuel's TA's were at this party and the rest either had classes or were at work."

"You know what partner, let me call my sister and get a warrant for Ashley's room to see if we can find…" Danny started to say.

"Stop, look I didn't murder Samuel. I was pissed at him but I didn't kill him." Ashley stated ignoring the looks from her father. She turned to face him. "Sorry Daddy."

Baez leaned forward. "So what happen?"

"I found out Samuel used me to get the tests, because when I graded all them, him and three others had drastically improved their scores over the past couple weeks and it didn't make sense, until I checked the printer log." Ashley told Danny and Baez. She looked at them for moment. "I found out he printed out the rest of the semester tests while I was sleeping after we had sex in the office I work in, so I confronted him on it."

"What about you and him arguing?" Danny asked.

"I fell hard for him and felt pretty violated." Ashley answered as she leaned back in the chair. She looked at the pictures. "But I left the party with the star lacrosse player, and trust me he can verify where and what we were doing."

"Name please." Baez told her sliding the pad over. "What about Samuel?"

"He received a text on his phone and left in a hurry before I hooked up with the lacrosse player. He seemed pretty anxious about the text." Ashley replied writing down the name on the pad. She passed it back. "Look Samuel was a jerk, he should have been expelled but not killed, but I didn't do it,"

Danny and Baez got up and left the room, closing the door behind them. Danny looked at Baez. "Phones didn't have text messages."

"Maybe it was an IM, I'll check with providers again." Baez replied as Danny's phone began to ring.

"Yeah, and I'll check on our witch's alibi. Reagan." Danny told Baez as he answered his phone. He held up his hand to Baez. "Got it thank you. DOD came through, award citation is emailed and guess whose alibi didn't hold up."

"Patricia's." Baez replied as Danny nodded and they walked off.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Next chapter we will be wrapping up the case and Jamie's charge. Sunday Dinner to follow where Janko reveals news to the family that Jamie already knows about. Thank you for the reviews and the follows.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked back towards his desk after coming back from checking on Ashley's alibi. He sat down at the desk and opened his email and looked at the awards citation for Samuel's grandfather. "Wow, Samuel's grandfather pull three wounded men to safety while trying to lay down covering fire on enemy positions."

"True hero." Baez answered with Danny nodding. She looked at her email waiting for the cell phone company to send the data again. "How was Ashley's alibi?"

"Solid. The lacrosse player definitely remembers the night he had with her." Danny replied as he looked at Baez. "Where are we on the cell phones?"

"The burner phone doesn't have the IM app, but I asked Ashley, and she stated it was his main phone that he looked at." Baez replied to the question as she clicked on the email icon on her computer. "There wasn't a message, so I figured it was deleted, and it turns out it was. Came from Patricia. Says she wanted to rethink her earlier message."

"Where did it send from?" Danny asked leaning forward in his chair now.

"From the campus. But no direct location." Baez answered. She saw Danny come up and come close to the desk. She looked at Danny. "So what did Patricia's boss say?"

"She was there, but left an hour before closing, claiming to be ill." Danny replied to Baez's question. He leaned forward and looked at the screen. "Where is the Delta house compared to where Patricia's dorm and work located?"

Baez brought up a campus map and pinned the locations. "What you thinking Reagan?"

"I have a hunch, so go with me on it." Danny replied as he made notes of the locations. He walked back over to his desk grabbing his coat. "Come on partner, we're going for a walk."

"I could always use the exercise." Baez answered grabbing her coat and gun from the desk. She caught up to Danny. "You're thinking she took the quickest route and dumped the knife somewhere along the path way back to her dorm?"

"Maybe, but like you I could also use the exercise." Danny replied with a sly smile as they left the squad room.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"And the new ESU tactical vehicles will arrive and be operational as early as next month." Frank finished up with his briefing. All the reporters jumped at once shouting his name. "Cindy?"

"Commissioner, in regards to the incident with Mrs. Poole, has the NYPD changed its policy…." Cindy from a local paper started to ask.

"The policy has not changed in regards to attempted assault on a police officer." Frank replied to the question. He looked at the reporter directly into her eyes. "This was a judgment call on the part of veteran officers who felt that the situation did not need escalating. Stuart."

"Commissioner, Councilwoman Tucker levied this was favoritism by the NYPD towards the mayor's wife by letting her go, and she claims if it was her husband she would want him arrested. How do you react to that?" Stuart from a regional newspaper asked the question.

"This department tries not to show favoritism towards any one. Do media stories drive resources yes, but in that regard, the officers felt that Mrs. Poole was not coherent enough to realize her own actions." Frank answered the question. He scanned across the room. "These officers did what they felt what was best. They did what we ask them to do every single day. Serve and protect."

"Commissioner, what would you have done in that situation?" The reporter from another local news station asked.

Frank felt the gaze of Garrett in the side of his head. He took a deep breath. "Carl, I have been in that situation when I was a young officer. A young man whose father sat on the city council had celebrated his graduation from NYU business school and celebrated. I found him stumbling trying to get to a cab, and when I tried to steady him, he tried to hit me. I let the man go, placed him in the cab and sent him on the way, paying the cabbie for the trip and making sure he got home safely. Today that man runs one of the largest firms in the city and is a proud supporter of the NYPD."

Garrett walked over. "That's all for now, thank you."

Frank walked out with Garrett close behind. Frank turned back towards Garrett. "I think that went well."

"It did." Garrett remarked as they neared the elevator. As they waited for the doors to open, he looked at his boss. "Who did you help by the way?"

"The head of Wells Fargo." Frank remarked as the doors opened and walked inside the elevator as Garrett walked aboard with a shocked look on his face.

 **New York County Criminal Court**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Now we are here in the matter of the people vs. Sydney Davenport." The judge read the docket from his bench in the court room. He looked up and saw Sydney with her lawyer Matthew Jackson, and the assistant district attorney assigned to the case. He then saw Erin standing in the back of the courtroom. "Along with Ms. Reagan."

"Just observing your honor." Erin replied. She saw everyone turn back around as the judge nodded.

"Very well. Now Ms. Davenport you are charged with driving a motor vehicle under the influence of alcohol and or a controlled substance." The judge read the charges aloud. He looked over at the defense table. "Do you understand that?"

Sydney nodded. "Yes your honor."

"Very well. How do you plead?" The judge asked.

Matthew Jackson started to get up. "Your honor we would like to enter a plea….."

"Excuse me your honor a moment." Sydney said surprising Matt. She stood up and looked at him and back towards Erin. "I would like to plead guilty to the charges."

"Sydney what the h…." Matthew Jackson started to say. Even the ADA was in shock.

"Ms. Davenport, would you like a moment to speak to your attorney?" The judge asked.

"No your honor." Sydney replied, then she turned to Matthew. "I know you are looking out for my best interest, but maybe at the same time you were looking out for yours."

"This isn't the best place to talk about this Sydney." Matthew warned her.

"I talked to the partners, trust me, when I do this." Sydney told him. She him turned back to look at Erin and then back to Matt. "You're fired as my lawyer and we will look at what you had planned for yourself when we get back to the firm."

Matthew sat down dejected as Sydney turned back towards the bench. She sighed. "It took a couple of people to remind me your honor what the profession is really about and that is getting justice and the truth for all sides."

Erin smiled as she sat down in the galley. Sydney turned back and saw Erin and smile again. "I have a problem, and that is the burden I face, and I let my career cloud my judgement both while on the clock and personally. Your honor, I have talked it over with the partners at my firm, and they support me on this decision."

The judge was now curious. "What is your decision Ms. Davenport?"

"I plead guilty to all charges, take a year's suspension of my license, fines, and enter a program for alcohol abuse." Sydney stated as she stood as straight as she can. She looked at the ADA and the judge. "Because the next time, it may cost me something more than a year."

"Very true Ms. Davenport. Ms. Masterson, do you have any issues with this plea." The judge asked. Sierra shook her head no. The judge nodded and looked at Sydney. "Very well. Your plea of guilty will be entered into the record, and I sentence you to….."

Erin got up and walked out of the courtroom with a smile knowing Sydney did the right thing. Erin pulled out her cell phone to make a call to Jamie and Eddie.

 **Columbia University**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Baez, Danny a couple CSU techs and several uniforms were standing near Patricia's dorm waiting for the plan from Danny. He looked at the ensemble. "Alright listen up. We are going to fan out from here all taking the quickest route to the Delta Phi house about ¼ mile from here looking for our murder weapon."

"Whoever finds the knife gets dinner treated to you by the both of us." Baez also added in as that got the crowd chuckling. She motioned her arms. "Get going."

Danny and Baez started walking splitting apart and moving away from the dorms. Danny went down the center path they had marked out on the maps of the campus. Danny and the uniforms with him checked bushes, and drains along their path. As they approached the Delta house, they grew less optimistic, and grew angrier.

Danny's phone went off and he picked it up and answered it. "Reagan?"

"Hey Reagan, its Baez, we found the knife and a bloody rag." Baez told Danny who turned and saw Baez waving to him.

"Alright then." Danny stated as he motioned his group to follow him cross the walkways towards where Baez and her group were waiting. As they neared, Danny saw the trash can lid off and officers trying to pull out the knife. "What did you find Baez?"

"They found the knife in the trash can here covered with a bloody rag." Baez told Danny as the rest of their party gathered around hoping this would end their search of the campus. She passed it over to the CSU tech. "So if Patricia did do this, she came from the crime scene which is that way."

Danny nodded in the direction that Baez was pointing. "With the party or parties going on, no one would think twice about the knife and rag covered in blood."

"So what is the motive besides Samuel cheating on her with other girls to get tests?" Baez asked as they walked towards the crime scene.

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "The commissioner always said crime doesn't always need a motive."

They neared the crime scene and looked around it. Danny went to where the body was discovered and looked around. "So Patricia if she did do this, she would have come from that direction."

Baez nodded as Danny pointed in that direction. She looked around and bent down near where the body was found. She motioned over the CSU tech that followed them. "There is some blood here. Make sure to see if it matches our victim."

"Hey Baez, take a look at this." Danny stated as Baez came over. She saw what Danny was looking at. He pointed a torn piece of fabric. "How much do you want to bet that this fabric came from that bloody rag?"

"Good bet it did." Baez stated again motioning over a CSU tech. She then pulled out her cell phone. "I'm going to call the administration to see what Patricia's major is."

"And I am going to go see Erin and get a search warrant for Patricia's room." Danny remarked as he started back towards where they had parked the car.

 **City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked into the mayor's office as the mayor was ending a call. "Afternoon Mr. Mayor."

"Good Afternoon Frank." Mayor Poole replied to the comment made by Frank. He stretched as he shook Frank's hand. "Saw your press conference. Thank you for those words, and I thought it was pretty good. You had a great story too. So you really didn't arrest Brent Collins?"

"No, and because I didn't he now supports some of the best programs NYPD has to offer." Frank replied with a sly smile on his face. That disappeared quickly though. "Mr. Mayor, I want to bring it to your attention, during the course of this, my staff…."

"Uncovered Ashley's previous complaints and tickets levied against her." Mayor Poole remarked. He leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "It has been a tough couple of years for my wife. Mainly ever since I wound up in this chair."

Frank nodded remembering the day of the shooting at the Bitterman housing projects, and the loss of Jamie's old partner Vinny. "Yes it has Mr. Mayor, but despite that, you have shown the people of this city that you can overcome anything. Yet having your wife's problem dismissed from the record could cause problems for you."

"Frank are you getting political?" Mayor Poole asked with a smirk on his face. But he nodded. "This I know, but it's a private matter and not a political one."

"You always tell me Mr. Mayor, privacy and politics don't match." Frank remarked with his own smirk that disappeared quickly. He leaned forward. "Sir I agree with you it's a private matter, but the next time it may not be, because the next time she may hit an officer who is not as understanding."

"Yes I know Frank, and that is why I was on the phone when you came in." Mayor Poole remarked as he handed over a piece of paper to Frank. "Ashley will make a public apology and announce she is getting treatment for alcoholism. She saw the video and your press conference and realized that despite the problems it may cause in the next couple weeks, it will be for the better for all of us."

Frank nodded and stood up and shook the mayor's hand. "Good day Mr. Mayor."

Mayor Poole shook the hand back. "Good day Frank."

Frank walked out of the office.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Working on a Thanksgiving Story, and there will be maybe one other one before the Christmas story. Epilogue will be posted later on today. Thank you everyone for the reviews and comments.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Office of the District Attorney of New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny walked towards Erin's office as he stepped off the elevator. As he arrived at the door, he noticed Erin was on the phone. He lightly knocked and walked in. Erin motioned him to a seat as she finished up the call. She looked at her brother. "How's the case going?"

"Not too bad, but I need a search warrant." Danny replied passing over the application for a search warrant to his sister. "Before you asked, yes we eliminated everyone that was at the party, and the girlfriends alibi didn't hold up. Baez is taking the murder weapon to the lab for processing."

"Danny you and I both know that she could have a million reasons…." Erin started to say.

"Yes I know sis, but trust me on this one. The girlfriend killed our victim here." Danny stated as he leaned forward into his chair. "I think I have a pretty good motive too."

Erin leaned back in her chair and thought about it for just a moment. She then picked up a pen and signed the search warrant. "Fine, but I want to observe the interrogation."

"Deal." Danny replied with a smile on his face. He picked up the signed searched warrant. He got up and started towards the door. "By the way, the sexy cat thing, totally overrated."

"How did you…" Erin again started to say but then she stopped. "Nicky."

Yet Danny was already heading to the elevator.

 **St. Victor's Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Linda walked into the lobby of the hospital and towards the emergency department. She wasn't late, but she did want to have a few minutes to talk to Andrew about the offer that he presented to her the other night. She spotted Andrew sitting outside the emergency department talking on his phone. He noticed her and waved as she approached. "Erin let me call you back. Bye."

"You didn't have to do that Andrew." Linda said to Andrew as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"It's alright." Andrew replied setting his phone in his lab coat. He looked at Linda for a moment. "You want to do the Nurse practitioners program don't you?"

Linda shocked at first, but slowly nodded. "I feel like it's something I could be good at."

Andrew looked at Linda and smiled at her. "Did you talk it over with Danny?"

"We did, and he'll support me." Linda told Andrew with a smile on her face. She knew she was taking a pretty big step in her career. "So what do I have to do to get the ball rolling on this?"

Andrew stood up. "If you got time, come up stairs to Dr. Franklin's office and get the paperwork. Fill it out and that will be the first step in the process."

Linda looked at her watch. "I'll be late for my shift in the ER."

Andrew looked at his watch as well. "That's right. I'll get the paperwork and bring it down to you, and as soon as you get a chance get it filled out.

Linda nodded and stood up. She gave Andrew a hug. "Thanks Andrew for the confidence that I can do this."

"Not a problem. Now if you can only tell me what Erin has a costume that be great." Andrew stated with a smile on his face.

"Not a chance, but you won't be disappointed." Linda replied with a smirk on her face. She swiped her badge and headed into the ER to start her day.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Really the mayor's wife is going into AA?" Garrett asked with a look of shock and amusement on his face at the same time. He looked at Ghormley who had the same look on his face, before turning back to Frank. "And they are releasing this info?"

"Apparently." Frank said as he leaned back into his chair. He looked at his DCPI and his special assistant. He sighed. "I don't know if this a political move to calm voters, or this video brought the problem forward but either way we will support the mayor and his family."

"Well this is just shocking to me." Ghormley said still in shock. He looked at Garrett and then back at his boss. "Boss, are we sure he's trying not to hold you in his back pocket if…."

"No, this was the mayor's wife decision, and not his, at least that's what it looks like." Frank replied getting up and walking to the coffee pot. He returned a moment later to his desk. "Garrett, as in regards to this matter cause the press will be hounding us about the mayor's wife statement, they are going to ask us for a statement."

Garrett thought about it for a moment. "The NYPD supports the mayor and his family through this difficult time, and wishes the mayor's wife Ashley Poole a speedy recovery."

Ghormley looked at Garrett again and then back at Frank. "There is only one thing missing from that statement sir."

"What's that Sid?" Frank asked.

"God Bless." Ghormley replied as the remark got Frank to smile.

"Add that Garrett." Frank told Garrett who nodded. Frank then looked back down at the paperwork on his desk. "Next item of business."

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Baez walked back towards her desk where she noticed Danny hunched over something. "Find something Reagan?"

Danny nodded and held up an evidence bag from the search of Patricia's room. He passed it over to Baez. The bag contained a bronze star. "CSU found that in Patricia's jewelry box. It's the one that our victim had."

"Why would she keep that?" Baez asked as she sat back the medal back as she sat down at her desk. She looked at Reagan. "Who keeps their dead boyfriend's grandfather's bronze star?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Baez. "I did happen to find our motive though."

He hand Baez an evidence bag containing photos. Baez glanced at it as Danny looked at her. "That is their economics professor."

"Wow and not just the TA's." Baez remarked as she passed back the evidence bag. She opened up her email and looked at it. "Prints on the knife came back to Patricia's who is in the system for background check when she worked at a fire arms store in upstate New York as well as the blood on the knife matches our victim."

"Yeah, and CSU also found a copy of the test they were schedule to take in her room too." Danny told Baez who nodded. He looked up and saw Erin walk on into the squad room. "Good you are here. I think you are going to like this."

"I hope so." Erin remarked as she started to follow Danny and Baez to the interrogation room. She stopped Danny. "I thought you didn't arrest her?"

"We didn't, she came in with her lawyer when we served her with a search warrant." Danny remarked as the started back towards the interrogation room. "It will be ok."

They walked into the interrogation where Patricia and her lawyer were sitting. "Detective you have to be off your rocker if you think my client did this heinous crime."

"Really did you hear that partner?" Danny stated to Baez.

Baez shook her head. "You off your rocker never."

Danny nodded in agreement. "You see counselor, the reason we served your client with a search warrant, is that her alibi fell apart, and we found a knife that was register in her name with campus security that had our victim's blood in it."

"She shares the room with her roommate, so anyone could have access to that knife." The lawyer told Danny.

"Well could be true, if not for the prints on the knife that match's Patricia." Baez stated as she passed over a printout of the email that she got from the lab. She leaned forward into her chair. "She told us that she was at work but she left an hour early, and just a half hour later her ex-boyfriend was dead."

"She wasn't feeling well so she decided to go home." The lawyer stated as she turned to face Patricia. "She wasn't anywhere near the…."

"And there is this counselor. A still shot from a surveillance camera outside one of the fraternitys near the crime scene." Danny stated handing over a printout of a surveillance photo. He walked around behind the table and stood behind Patricia. "I know he hurt you Patricia, and he made you feel like a fool, so why don't you tell us why you did it."

"You don't have to answer that." The lawyer told Patricia.

"You see Patricia, we also found Samuel's grandfather's bronze star in your room." Baez told them as she passed over the evidence bag to the lawyer. "The substance on the chain matches the body paint."

"Your victim could have taken it off at any time." The lawyer told the room.

"True, but the real clincher was these photographs which came from your client's phone." Danny stated as Baez set the photos in front of Patricia. Danny leaned forward closer to Patricia. "You see you were upset that he was screwing behind your back, so besides breaking up with him you decided to kill him to get even. But you can listen to your lawyer, but if I had to guess the DA will still file murder charges."

The lawyer started to rise to her feet. "Enough, Patricia lets….."

"No. I did kill him." Patricia replied looking at her lawyer and then to Danny. "I spent two and half years with him, and still he went behind my back. High school he slept with the history teacher to get the final so he could go to Columbia. He did the same thing here again to me."

"Why not just dump him like a normal college student?" Erin asked after taking all this in.

"I spend literally 12 hours a day in class studying, 8 hours working, 4 hours of assignments." Patricia remarked as she looked at everybody. "He sleeps his way through and gets on the dean's list. I was frustrated."

"Well frustrated or not it still murder." Danny said as he pulled Patricia to her feet and put the cuffs on her. He passed her over to Baez who with the lawyer following close behind led Patricia out. He looked at Erin. "Thanks sis."

"You didn't have motive did you?" Erin asked as Danny held open the door for her.

"Well we'll never know." Danny replied as Erin and he walked out of interrogation.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie knocked on Sgt. Renzulli's door as he stood outside it. Renzulli looked up from the paperwork on his desk. "Come on in Reagan."

Jamie walked into the office and stood before Sgt. Renzulli's desk. "What's up sarge?"

"A couple of things here. Apparently you don't check your email, but I got this from a friend of mine at the testing center." Sgt. Renzulli stated as he passed over a sheet of paper to Jamie who looked at it. It was Jamie's Sergeants exam scores. "Congratulations kid, you score the highest on the exam to date. You'll make a great sergeant"

Jamie looked at the paper with his ID number from the test. He saw his score and smiled, which quickly faded. He then looked back at Sergeant Renzulli. "Thanks Sarge. What about the charged levied against me Sarge?"

"It has been officially dropped and you are in the clear, with IA's blessing." Sgt. Renzulli said getting up from behind his desk and coming around to shake Jamie's hand. "You did the right thing Reagan, keep it up and show them how it is supposed to be done."

Jamie nodded and shook Sgt. Renzulli's hand again before leaving the office. He saw Meyers, Eddie, his partner Rodriguez, Rigatti and Sanchez waiting for him. "I'm cleared."

Everyone smiled and clapped as they came over to shake Jamie's hand. Eddie waited and then gave Jamie's hands a quick squeeze. "Glad for you babe."

"Yeah, well got more good news." Jamie told her. He passed over the paper that Renzulli gave him. "I passed Sergeant's exam."

Eddie stared at the paper for a moment then broke out in a huge smile. She looked around and gave Jamie a quick peck on the cheek. "Congratulations babe. How about I let you chose where we go tonight?"

Jamie looked at her and briefly held his hand to her forehead. "No fever, so you aren't delirious. Deal."

Eddie slapped him playfully in the gut as they walked towards the squad room for roll call.

 **Frank and Henry's house**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

"So what is going to happen to Sydney?" Jack asked as the food was passed around after grace was said.

"She losses her driving privileges for a year, pays fine, but she is getting help for her problem. She and the mayor's wife may be in the same group. " Erin remarked with a smile that got a smile from everyone as she passed the rolls on down to Andrew. "Yet her lawyer should be disbarred."

"I agree with that one." Eddie said as she passed the salad on down to Henry. She looked at the table. "He may have thought he was doing something right, but in reality he was wrong."

"If that was the case Erin should be disbarred." Danny stated with a smile on his face as he waited for the food to work its way around to him. The comment got chuckles from the table. He looked at Eddie. "So what made you agree Eddie on that statement?"

"Well I know a little about what the lawyer did." Eddie stated as she took a couple rolls of the platter and passed it Henry. The conversation with her mom a week ago while she and Jamie were on vacation came up in her mind. She felt Jamie give her hand a squeeze. "My dad wanted to provide everything he could for us, and well it was worse than what the lawyer did and he got caught and is now serving his punishment for his crime up in Fishkill."

"Oh Eddie, I'm sorry." Linda stated from her side of the table. Danny nodded and took a couple rolls that finally made their way to him.

"So am I Eddie." Andrew replied as well as he took a couple slices of meat of the plate that was passed to him.

"I am too Eddie. It hurts when it's a love one that betrays you the most." Frank said looking down at her. The family didn't press, they didn't need too. Eddie was family now, and despite what her father did, they would look out for her. "A good intention is often misrepresented as a bad one."

"Who said that grandpa?" Nicky asked as she looked down at her grandfather.

"Your uncle Jamie in a paper that he wrote about social justice at Harvard." Frank replied as he looked down at his youngest son.

After dinner, as Henry, Danny and Linda were putting away the food and doing the dishes, Frank walked into the sun room where Jamie was sitting reading a book from the shelf. "That's your grandfather's favorite book on morality."

"Tolstoy had some decent ideas, but nothing really panned out." Jamie said putting the book down on the table. He looked at his father who sat down opposite him. "You knew about Eddie's dad beforehand didn't you?"

Frank nodded. "When she applied for the department, but it didn't matter because she proved more than what her father did to show she wanted to be here and do some good."

Jamie nodded in agreement with his father. He sipped at his whiskey. "Despite everything that has happen to me dad, she stuck by me."

"That is what good partners are for." Frank remarked with a smile on his face. He then turned serious. "You held up well Jamie despite everything that has happen to you. I am proud of you."

Jamie nodded his thanks as he sipped his whiskey as Eddie came into the sun room. "Hey there you are. Mom is back, so she wants to see us if that is ok?"

"Fine with me babe." Jamie said as he set the glass down. He got up and walked towards the door with his father close behind. He helped Eddie into her coat and put on his next. "Hey dad, you think Eddie's mom can come to Thanksgiving?"

"Sure as long as Eddie is ok with it." Frank replied.

"I am, and I want her too." Eddie stated as she came over and gave Frank a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Frank."

"No problem." Frank answered as he opened the door to let them out. "Good night you two."

Frank closed the door and walked back towards the stairs. Erin was leaning against the railing with Andrew and smiled at Frank. "You knew about Jamie didn't you?"

"Police commissioner, I know everything." Frank remarked with smile on his face as he walked into the kitchen.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: That wraps up this story. There will be a Thanksgiving one, which is pretty good I think. Thank you everyone for the reviews. A couple more stories after the Thanksgiving one, and another Eddie and Jamie centered story that everyone should enjoy. Please keep the reviews coming.**

 **Epilogue**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"You know what Jamie, I feel better now after telling your family about my dad." Eddie said to Jamie as they were walking towards the precinct. They were working the day tour that week after having the swing tour. "Pop even felt sorry for me, but he did say what my father did never changed his opinion of me."

"Told you they would be understanding." Jamie replied with a smile at Eddie who hooked her arm through his. Jamie quickly kissed the top of her head. He looked at Eddie who had a beaming smile on her face. "What?"

"Just thinking about the first day I met you, and the look on your face." Eddie remarked as she tossed a quick glance towards Jamie. Her smiled widen. "Now after all that we have been through, I have never been happier."

"Me too Eddie. Me…." Jamie started to say when he caught a familiar person waiting for them outside the precinct near the steps. Jamie slowed down which caught Eddie by surprise but she saw her as well. Eddie released Jamie's arm as they neared the steps. Jamie slowed to a stop. "Hi Sid."

"Hi Jamie." Sydney said as she shook Jamie's hand as well as Eddie's. She saw the look on both of their faces. "I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Then why are you here?" Eddie asked placing her hands on her hips.

Sydney took a deep breath. "I want to apologize for Matt's actions and any harm it may have caused you."

"Sydney you should have realized what he was doing from the beginning." Jamie stated as he set his bag down on the ground. He crossed his arms. "He was using you to advance."

"I realize that now, and it has been handled internally." Sydney replied to the statement made by Jamie. Again she took a deep breath. "I also want to apologize for my behavior towards you and your girlfriend here. You were just doing your job and stepping away so no questions could be called in about what you were doing, while the same could be said for her. She was also looking out for your best interest too."

"It's what she has been doing for over two years Sid." Jamie replied putting his arm around Eddie. He looked at Eddie for a moment. "She went through struggles too, and so did we to get here, but we have each other's back."

"I know, and that's why I want to wish you both all the luck in the world." Sydney said to the both of them. She looked around. "Jamie you take good care of her, and Eddie if I remember correctly, you do the same ok."

"I will." Eddie replied with surprise in her voice. She was shocked what Jamie's ex was saying to them.

"We will." Jamie answered the statement pulling Eddie in closer. Her free hand went around his waist. He took a deep breath himself. "But thank you for that."

"It is not a problem. Anyway I'm going to get going. Take care you two and be safe." Sydney told them again shaking hands with them before starting back up the block and towards the subway line.

Eddie waited for a few moments before saying something. She broke from Jamie's arms and looked at the retreating form. "That was unexpected."

Jamie nodded in agreement as he looked the way Sydney was walking. He and Eddie picked up their bags. He then looked at Eddie. "Yeah it was."

"I know she can't be at that stage of recovery already." Eddie said after a moment as Sydney's form went below the ground. She turned to Jamie. "So what was she trying to do?"

"Being generally sorry for previous night's action, or she may be at that stage who knows but at least she is getting help." Jamie replied with Eddie nodding in agreement as they started up the stairs to the precinct.

Eddie tossed him a smile as they neared the top of the stair. "So what do we do now Sergeant in waiting Reagan?"

"Go to work Officer Janko to serve and protect." Jamie replied with the statement that come them laughing as Jamie opened the door and they walked on into the precinct to start their day.


End file.
